chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Path Manipulation
Path manipulation is the ability to sense person's path in life and direct them upon a new path. Characters *Brayden Calwin-Fletcher has this ability. *Carter Gray, a clone of Braedon Gray, also had this ability. *Noah Gray had mimicked this ability from Carter, but later lost it after it was deleted. *Abbie Gray had also mimicked the ability from Carter and lost it. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed and lost the ability in World 2. Limits 'Brayden Calwin-Fletcher' Brayden is able to see a person's path in life by touching them. Upon physical contact he can sense their paths and see what a person has done in life and what they will do in the future. However he can also manipulate the path that they will take. He can change which direction they will go in life and effectively change their future. The most difficult aspect of the ability that Brayden has done, is changing a person's path from the past. He is able to do this with enough concentration by seeing the path they have taken and changing that to what he wants. This will remove the person from the path they have been taking and direct them to a new path in life that they have took. The person's mind will be flooded with memories of the path that Brayden placed them in. 'Carter Gray' Carter was able to sense a person's life and change it. He needed physical contact with the person to do so, unless the ability was augmented or amplified. He was able to sense and alter both past and future, but like Brayden he founded it easiest to change future paths. He never changed someone's past, but if he had, the person's mind would immediately be flooded with accurate memories of the new timeline, and they wouldn't recall anything of the prior, deleted one, although they would occasionally experience sensations of deja vu if the timelines were similar. Those who were not directly involved would remember both timelines, as would he himself. He was only be able to manipulate personal timelines, and not global events. 'Noah Gray' Noah had similar limits to Carter, but has subsequently lost the ability. He once attempted to use it to prevent himself, Abbie and Noah having ever encountered the villain trying to delete them, but never succeeded since the ability was deleted. He has never used the ability successfully. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too had similar limits to Carter before she lost it. She too has never used the ability successfully, only attempted before it was deleted. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too had similar limits to Carter. He used the ability to save Amber and Hayley by changing their paths in the past. He did not need physical contact to do so as he'd also augmented himself at the time. He also tried to use it to prevent himself and the twins from having met the villain named Fred, but the ability was deleted before it could succeed. Similar Abilities *Path sensing is the ability to see a person's path in life *Dimension hopping is the ability to travel between alternate universes *Time alteration can change the past and the future *Chronocognition can also be used to see a person's past and future Category:Abilities